L'enterrement du Maréchal Cross
by Sakisha
Summary: Le Maréchal Cross est mort mais avec classe! Et il tient à avoir un enterrement à sa juste valeur, c'est à dire, CLASSE! Gros crack, co-écrite avec Tonny3, reviews !


Ceci est stupide. Faites gaffe à vous. XD Enjoy.

Disclaimer : les persos sont à leur auteur. Pas à moi. Désolée...

* * *

><p><em><span>L<span>__'__enterrement du Maréchal Cross_

…

Son corps s'affaissa lentement sur le sol.

Le sang gicla avec classe de sa tête.

Pas un cri ne lui échappa.

Sa vue se brouilla… MAIS il se reprit bien vite car il devait calculer l'angle de sa chute pour ne point se faire mal en tombant. Ah ben oui, les rochers, ça abîme. Il se décala de 20 centimètres sur la gauche pour éviter un caillou pointu et sortit d'on ne sait-ou un coussin en soie bordeaux à froufrous qu'il positionna sous lui avant de s'étaler dessus.

Parce qu'après tout, il avait vécu avec la classe et allait mourir_ avec la classe._

Son disciple se précipita vers lui en l'appelant d'un ton désespéré.

- Maaaîîîîtreee ! Nooon ! C'est trop triste !

Le plus âgé sortit un peigne de sa poche et remit sa raie en place.

- C'est bon comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Le disciple se figea d'incompréhension mais répondit tout de même.

- Euh…oui, oui.

Il se mit alors à peigner soigneusement ses mèches de cheveux et les disposa de telle manière sur ses épaules qu'elles entouraient son visage d'un air solennel.

Parce que quand on meurt, on doit être bien coiffé.

- Maître ! s'écria à nouveau le maudit qui était resté en mode « dramatique ». Ne mourrez pas ! Accrochez-vous !

- Il est trop tard pour moi Allen… mais… fais une dernière chose pour moi…

- Ne dites pas cela ! Vous allez vivre !

- Allen… _s'il te plait_…

Le Maréchal Cross qui demande quelque chose poliment ! La situation était vraiment dramatique. Allen attrapa sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui…je vous écoute.

Il ravala un sanglot qui lui brûlait la gorge.

- …j'ai fait un pli à ma chemise en tombant… défroisse-là.

Il la défroissa.

Parce quand on meurt on doit avoir une tenue irréprochable.

.-°-.

Trois jours plus tard lorsque tous s'étaient réunis pour l'enterrement, ils s'installèrent en silence dans l'église. Allen reniflait discrètement dans un coin, accrochée à son bras, Lenalee pleurait à chaudes larmes. Johnny avait un air grave, Kanda s'était endormi, Bookman jouait au scrabble, Link mangeait des donuts, Komui tripotait Bak qui le repoussait de manière peu convaincante, Reever regardait Bak avec un air mauvais, les autres exorcistes et maréchaux étaient tristes, tout bêtement.

L'enterrement était prévu à 16h00.

Le temps passa. On attendait qu'on amène le cercueil pour que la cérémonie puisse commencer.

16h10, rien. On s'échange des regards interrogateurs.

16h20, toujours rien. Sokaro se tire.

16h30, les gens commencent à s'inquiéter. Kanda se mets à ronfler et se pète la gueule en bas de son banc. Petit fou-rire général.

16h36, quatre homme arrivent, portant le cercueil sur leurs épaules. Derrière eux, suivait le Maréchal Cross.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le cercueil ? Bonne question. Eh bien s'il avait été dedans il n'aurait pas pu voir qui se trouvait dans la salle à moins de s'asseoir et de regarder autour de lui comme un touriste. Pas classe ça. Du coup c'était plus pratique de marcher d'un pas digne derrière.

Arrivé à l'autel, les quatre hommes déposèrent le cercueil et Cross s'exclama.

- Où est cet abruti de Winter ?

- Il en avait marre d'attendre, répondit Cloud. Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?

- Je prenais ma douche, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence en rejetant une mèche de cheveux avec classe derrière son épaule.

Gros silence. L'ex-maréchal s'installa dans son cercueil et le prêtre commença son sermon.

Au bout de deux minutes, un braillement l'interrompit.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! J'AVAIS DIS EN _CHÊNE_ LE CERCEUIL ! **PAS** EN SAPIN !

- Euh… après le coût de votre costume funéraire nous nous sommes retrouvés un peu en manque d'argent… murmura Komui en se tassant sur son siège et en se collant un peu plus à Bak.

- RIEN À FOUTRE ! ON MEURT QU'UNE FOIS DANS SA VIE LORS FAITES PAS CHIER !

- Mais-

- BALANCEZ LE FRIC BANDE DE FUMIER !

L'inspecteur Leverrier se leva de son siège à ce moment-là et d'un geste de la main théâtral, s'exclama :

- _VOUS_, NE FAITES PAS CHIER ! VOUS N'AUREZ PAS DE DEUXIEME CERCUEIL ! D'AUTANT PLUS QU'ON A DU LE FAIRE FAIRE SUR MESURE ALORS CESSEZ DE VOUS PLAINDRE !

Un lourd silence suivit cette tirade et les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Cross fini par s'allonger dans son cercueil de basse gamme avec un petit « Pfeu » de dédain et le prêtre poursuivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut à nouveau coupé.

- KOMUI ! J'AVAIS DIS DES ROSES **ROUGES** ! PAS DES ROSES **ROSES** ! C'EST POUR LES FILLETTES CA !

- Il n'y en avait plus d'autre chez le fleuriste… il avait épuisé tout son stock pour un mariage.

Avec un juron, le mort se rallongea à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard, l'organiste se mit à jouer un requiem dramatique à souhait dont les notes se répercutaient avec délice contre les parois de l'église gothique aux voûtes en ogives et aux vitraux de milles et une couleur. Les gens se mirent à prier et fermèrent leurs yeux. La moitié venait de s'endormir lorsque…

- EH, TOI LÀ-BAS ! L'ENFLURE ! TU JOUES COMME UN PIED ! CA M'PETTE LES OREILLES ! MEME UN POULPE JOUERAIT MIEUX QUE TOI ! C'EST LAMENTABLE ! KOMUI ! REMPLACEZ-MOI CE BLANC-BEC TOUT DE SUITE !

Le pauvre petit homme eut tellement peur qu'il s'enfuit en courant, de peur que le cadavre ne lui coure après pour lui faire bouffer son orgue.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'en faire venir un autre qui s'attela à sa tâche avec application. Et à nouveau, les notes se répercutèrent avec délice contre les parois de l'église gothique aux voûtes en ogives et aux vitraux de milles et une couleur.

Le prêtre tenta de terminer son sermon.

- C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! PERSONNE NE PREND CA AU SERIEUX ! C'EST MON ENTERREMENT QUAND MÊME ! Y'EN A UN QUI BOUFFE DES GÂTEAUX ET UN AUTRE QUI S'EST ENDORMI ! J'EXIGE PLUS DE DISCIPLINE !

- Euh, Marian, calme-toi… tenta Tiedoll.

- Pour un mort il est bruyant… remarqua sa collègue blonde.

- ET TOI ALLEN ! PLEURS UN PEU PLUS, BON SANG! JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE ADORÉ NON ! APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIS POUR TOI, CHIALE UN BON COUP !

- Et toutes les dettes que vous m'avez refilées, je dois vous pleurer pour ça peut-être ! S'insurgea le Maudit en essuyant une larme.

Cross réfléchit un instant.

- C'était pé-da-go-gi-que. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, cela t'as endurci.

- Si vous le dites… rougit Allen, (on ne sait pas pourquoi)(ceux qui ont compris saignèrent du nez instantanément).

- Dans tous les cas, reprit le roux, il n'y a pas assez de larmes ! Ayez l'air triste ! Je suis mort quoi ! C'est une perte terrible pour l'humanité, vous vous rendez compte ! Vous allez perdre ma magnifique personne ! Agissez en conséquence ! Remplissez les mouchoirs !

Tous sortirent leurs mouchoirs en faisant « bouhouhou » de manière pas convaincante du tout. Après l'émouvante cérémonie, le cortège funèbre s'avança en silence vers le cimetière. Une vraie aura de deuil planait dans l'air. On se stoppa près du caveau et le prêtre commença son sermon avec gravité. Les cloches de l'église résonnèrent et les corbeaux s'envolèrent.

Alors que l'on commençait vraiment à pleurer et qu'on s'apprêtait à déposer le cercueil, un grand bruit retentit. Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc et virent sortir d'entre les arbres un énorme monstre hurlant d'un rire démoniaque qui dévastait tout sur son passage. De sa lame acérée, il fendit les arbres qui s'écroulèrent en faisant trembler le sol, fendit un morceau de la chapelle voisine qui s'effondra et se dirigeait vers eux en détruisant moultes tombes.

Oui, c'était Sokaro qui s'entrainait et qui s'était _un peu_ laissé emporter.

Par réflexe de survie, ils allèrent tous se cacher, y compris le défunt qui courut à toutes jambes pour se cacher avec eux. La lame du Mexicain termina son ultime course dans la tombe de marbre de son collègue qui perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- MA TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBE ! SALIGAUD ! JE TE DETESTE !

Leverrier le rejoint dans son cri de douleur :

- SA TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBE ! ELLE M'A COÛTÉ LA PEAU DU CUL !

Sokaro ne put répondre que par un « oups » désabusé devant l'amas de petits cailloux qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Ça veut dire qu'on doit tout recommencer ? demanda Allen.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

- Exactement, déclara Cross avec fermeté alors que Leverrier se passait la main sur le visage.

Il y eut un soupir général, mais tous se résignèrent et Jerry déclara qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre comme ça et qu'il restait toujours le buffet (il ne l'avait quand même pas fait pour rien).

Il y eut un nouveau moment de blanc et Cross déclara que c'était une excellente idée qu'ils aillent tous boire un coup en son honneur. L'enterrement fut donc reporté à la semaine suivante.

Et le monde du supporter Marian Cross une semaine de plus.

Amen

* * *

><p>Voilà. Délire co-écrit avec une amie qui est aussi sur le site. Vous reconnaitrez sûrement : <strong>Tonny3 <strong>! Laissez des reviews pour partager votre consternation devant tant de conneries. XD We all love Cross !


End file.
